DIA DEL PADRE
by Luna Elric Mellark
Summary: Ed esta algo celoso , porque Winry ira a visitar la tumba de su padre en un dia tan especial ,pero el que, si el sigue ahi


_**DIA DEL PADRE**_

_**Declaimer : fullmetal no me pertenece salvo que el día del padre me puso tan emotiva kyaaaaa**_

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA :**_

_**Hay tantas cosas que hacen especiales a un padre : ¿que será? , es una duda y siempre lo será , porque valla que es verdad , quien mas si no son ellos para protegernos y mostrarnos lo dura que puede llegar a ser la vida si no la sabemos enfrentar , mejor dicho un ejemplo en carne viva . De lo que puedes llegar a hacer si tienes la voluntad de perder , como sacrificar para valorar y obtener un corazón lo suficientemente fuerte como para nunca mas ser vencidos , si un corazón de acero …como el de ellos , como el de aquellas personas que hoy con orgullo llamamos **__**papá.**_

" _**Felicidades a todos los papas de mis lectoras**__** ."**_

Era un día cálido y hermoso en Rissembool , era domingo; pero este no era un domingo como cualquiera pues era el día del padre. Winry estaba emocionada iba a mencionarle a Edward que estaba embarazada….bueno por segunda vez, eso la motivaba y animaba para darle a su esposo el mejor dia del padre.

La ojiazul se levanto de repente evitando cualquier ruido posible o movimiento para que su esposo no lo notara y despertara de golpe, raro en el porque era un flojo y dormilón de primera.

Pero esta vez él fue más rápido y antes de que se levantara el , la tomo del brazo fuertemente, notando que se alejaba de el:

-Ahhhhhh porque me abandonas….quédate a dormir, es domingo tonta - dijo Edward entre bostezo y bostezo mientras la tomaba y acercaba más a el.

Winry solo se resistía, pero valla que si quería quedarse con el, pero su propósito iba mas allá de eso - etto... lo siento ed prometi, ir a visitar a mi abuela suele ponerse muy nostálgica en estas fechas , sabes con eso del dia del padre y bueno sabes que sigue.

Y yo que estoy pintado – respondió celoso Edward tapándose la cara con su sabana como un niño pequeño

No Ed, pero dios es algo trágico para mi sabes, es día del padre y quisiera que me entendieras por una sola vez, por lo menos hoy. –respondio la chica mientras se tallaba los ojos aun hinchados.

El solo la observo, y se lleno de ira

Que estas diciendo tonta, yo no tengo a ninguno de mis padres como tu ¿ que quieres? que me des lastima, ¿que puedo hacer por ti ?si ya nada se puede hacer dime, dime ¿ que quieres que haga?

La chica se quedo anonadada; esas palabras le habían roto el corazón , quería llorar de verdad que si pero lo resistió solo tomo una boconada de aire y se paro lo antes posible de la cama alejándose lo más posible de su esposo

-¿A donde vas Winry? - Dijo el ojidorado aun enojado

-A donde sea menos contigo, festéjate el día del padre solo que mi hijo se va conmigo

-Que….no te llevaras a Hughes – respondio dolido

-Cállate, el ira conmigo; por lo menos quisiera que sepa en donde yacen los restos de su abuelo

-Y yo tengo la culpa no….-respondió sin el más mínimo arrepentimiento

Ella volteo de repente, Ed la acorralo , luego de levantarse lo antes posible , para que no se fuera; su respiración estaba muy cerca de la suya y el solo intentaba intimidarla con la mirada, ella solo resistía y finalmente reacciono.

-Yo…solo quería, que tuvieras un buen día del padre Edward….solo eso

-Y pensabas irte para que fuera un buen día

-No…yo pensaba en algo mas, en que fuera inolvidable en que Hughes estuviera contigo pero quiero ir a ver a mi papa; es su día

¿Que tiene que ver tu papá? en esto Win….

Mierda Edward Elric, es mi papa, que tu le tuviste algo de rencor al tuyo, no quiere decir que yo también, ni mucho menos que lo olvide quizás no este conmigo, pero quisiera que en dónde quiera que el este, se encuentre contento, eso es malo.

El joven se quedo callado, ella tenia algo de razón en ese aspecto...el fue muy rencoroso con su padre cuando el seguía con vida, mientras ella siempre deseo tenerlo a su lado; fue por eso que al morir Hughes las cosas empeoraron al tratar de ver esa figura paterna que a ella le faltaba.

Lo…. Lamento Winry no debí, simplemente lo lamento – dijo Edward tratando de tomar a su esposa de la mano

-No te molestes, de verdad que no, es el día del padre pero, yo me voy a ver a mi papa – di lo que quieras, ponte celoso, patalea como niño has lo que quieras ya.

-No esta bien, te lastime otra vez,-dijo mientras él tomaba su mano

-De que te sirve que lo reconozcas – dijo ella mientras se soltaba

Winry se fue: dejo a Edward solo pensó que quizás reflexionaría, pero aun así le dolía esa actitud suya, porque ella de verdad que lo ama pese a sus típicas actitudes infantiles y tontas como esa.

Ya se le pasara – se decía la joven triste una y otra vez con su hijo en brazos, camino hacia la casa de su abuela.

Edward se quedo solo , estaba en su sofá favorito leyendo uno de sus tantos libros de alquimia , de verdad que estaba triste por su pelea con Winry ; pero si ella se había ido era problema suyo , lo que mas le dolía es que allá llevado a Hughes , él debía estar con el

-Pero bueno que hacerle—se decía una y otra vez el ex –alquimista para reconformarse.

En unos minutos mas se escucho la puerta, el no dudo en ir a abrir quizás era Winry; quizás había pospuesto su visita a la tumba de su padre para otro día, eso emocionaba a Edward, quizás por alguna buena razón, quería pasar su primer día del padre junto el y su pequeño Hughes.

Pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con algo diferente no era ni Winry ni Hughes; era su hermano Alphonse quien quería unirse a la primera celebración del día del padre de su hermano.

Hola hermano felicidades- dijo Alphonse contento al ser recibido por su hermano mayor

Hola Alphonse ¿ pero que haces aquí? - le cuestiono el mayor con intriga así como algo indiferente ante esa visita inesperada

¿Que no puedo felicitar a mi hermano mayor? - dijo enojado el menor cambiando repentinamente de actitud ante la cara larga de Edward

Que te puedo decir Alphonse -dijo mientras lo invitaba a entrar

Gracias hermano y entonces ¿ donde esta Winry y Hughes? ...deberian celebrarlo juntos - cuestiono mientras entraba y se acomodaba en el sofá mas grande en aquella pero acogedora casa que le recordaba mucho a la casa de la abuela pinako

Se fueron a visitar la tumba del padre de Winry - respondió Ed mientras se sentaba en el sofá donde anteriormente yacía desparramado

¿Y entonces tú que haces aquí hermano? - cuestiono de nuevo el menor

No es obvio, torpe- dijo ya exasperado

¿Otra vez pelearon?…. Dios no tiene remedio- refunfuño de todas las maneras posibles

¿Pero que le hiciste ahora hermano? Cuestiono preocupado por su cuñada

¿Que crees que yo le hice algo? Por dios ella comenzó – respondió tratando de defenderse

Dime una razón para que no crea que fuiste tú –dijo el menor retandolo

Mientras Ed sudaba en seco y se quedaba sin palabras hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de que sus palabras en verdad la habían herido, fue duro y se dijo idiota de todas las maneras posibles en su subconsciente

¿Ya que le dijiste? - dijo por ultimo Alphonse

Le dije que su situación no me daba lastima, eso de no tener a sus padres, estamos en las mismas situaciones, solo que….ella pensó en ir a visitar la tumba de su padre antes que celebrarme mi día

Hermano, lo lamento pero que grandísimo idiota eres ¿como le dices algo así? se supone la quieres o dices amar, imagínate si no la quisieras.

-Ya Alphonse no fue algo intencional, se me fue la mano- respondio ed tratando de justificarse y de sentirse menos culpable .

-La entiendo y fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, luego de tus crueles palabras- afirmo Alphonse asegurando todas las actitudes de Winry como buenas

Pero Alphonse ¿ estas de su lado? – le pregunto a el menor

-En situaciones en las que solo piensas en ti… emmm por su puesto- respondio seguro de si

¿Que clase de hermano menor eres ? - respondió Ed ante esa respuesta tan obvia

-Ed en esas situación, ella siempre quiso tener a el tío rockbell a su lado, no fue como tu en los momentos en que veías a papa tu le guardaste mucho rencor por abandonarnos, solo él supo porque lo hizo, tuvo sus razones , no podemos opinar él no fue un buen padre, pero se preocupo por nosotros como el creyó conveniente.

-Lo se pero….. – respondio tartamudeando y dudando un poco de lo que diria

-Pero, pero dios hermano por eso a ella también le afecto en ese entonces la muerte del coronel Hughes vio en el la figura paterna que había perdido a tan corta edad

Creo que eh sido muy tonto…. -dijo Edward cuando reflexiono y se dio cuenta sobre lo egoísta que había sido hasta esa mañana con su esposa.

Ya no sé que mas decirte hermano, a veces yo entiendo mas que tu estas situaciones y no estoy casado, ni tengo un hijo ni nada- dijo el menor

-No eh sido hasta ahora un buen padre, creo que debería ver esos aspectos que odie de nuestro padre idiota; para yo ser uno mejor

-Seria lo mejor, si tan solo reflexionaras sobre ambas posturas.

-Lo se- afirmo tomando la postura del malo

Alphonse se levanto del sofá

¿Ya te vas? Cuestiono luego de aceptar su culpa

-Si quería ir a visitar a la señora Gracia , debe ser difícil sobre todo para la pequeña Elysia , pero antes visitare la tumba de papá , no me olvidaría de él , menos un día tan especial como hoy

-Esta bien Alphonse; ojala te encuentres con Winry y con la Abuela a lo mejor siguen ahí

-Si lo hare hermano, pero antes

Si, ¿ antes que ?- cuestiono el mayor - No seas tan insensible – respondio aceptando su postura

-Este bien... tratare- dijo aceptando

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la acogedora casa, el menor se despidió y se fue lo antes posible, si no lo hacías así , quizás el día no le rendiría y no tenía la posibilidad de visitar a su padre y a su madre, que para entonces ya se encontraban juntos como debía ser.

Edward se desparramo de nuevo en el sofá, esperaría a Winry, ella debía llegar.

Pero no duro mucho, el sueño lo venció: fue aquel sueño, el que lo hizo reflexionar aun más

El pequeño se encontraba observando a su padre, el solo hacia estudios y demás investigaciones referentes a la alquimia; a veces él se preguntaba por qué no jugaba con el, porque era mas importante eso que el y su hermano….

Pero fueron varias las cosas que lo intrigaron, como el día que él les puso su nuevo columpio aun recordaba la cara de su hermano cuando supo que su padre lo coloco para ellos, mientras el pequeño Ed solo cuestionaba.

¿De verdad cree que eso sirve para sustituir lo que el debería hacer como padre?

Era obvio, eso jamás.

No duro mucho tiempo dormido; esos recuerdos y pensamientos, cosas que a tan corta edad habían marcado un cierto rencor a su padre, creía que lo había superado, pero no era así; porque cuando lo necesitaron el no estuvo presente y demás cosas que hubiera deseado compartir con el.

Se levanto rápidamente y salio de su casa , tenia algo que hacer , no lo hecharia a perder esta vez.

Edward fue a visitar la tumba de su padre; era algo que no quería hacer, pero lo consideraba necesario, para sentirse bien consigo mismo.

El sol le reflejaba en la cara por lo que se sentó enfrente de ambas tumbas, frente a la de Trisha su amada madre y a la de Van Hohenheim, su padre , a su madre le puso unas rosas, y solo se quedo viendo fijo la tumba de su padre: quería desahogarse y de alguna manera lo haría en una fecha tan especial como esa.

A veces hay cosas que no decimos sabes padre idiota, fueron muchos los momentos en los que me hubiera gustado tenerte a mi lado, quizás si hubiera sido así nuestra relación hubiera sido mas estrecha.

Supongo que, el que te fueras hizo mas notable mi rencor hacia ti, mas desde la muerte de mamá aun así te considero un idiota, por dejarnos y por mas cosas

El silencio, se mantuvo hasta que Ed tuvo las fuerzas para seguir hablando

Creo que solo tú sabes, porque lo hiciste y el porqué de tus acciones, no soy nadie para juzgarte porque eres, fuiste y serás mi padre idiota, que a su manera se preocupo por nosotros

Una lágrima broto de sus ojos, porque eso que tenía guardado, era algo que ni el mismo conocía y sus últimas palabras para su padre solo fueron

Gracias…padre

-Creo que le hacia falta que lo vinieras a ver Ed – dijo una voz detrás del que reconoció rápidamente

¿Winry que haces aquí?- Le cuestiono mientras se aproximaba a ella y tomaba de la mano

Cuando vengo a ver a papá, también vengo a ver a mi suegro, quería que Hughes lo conociera también

Gracias tonta – le agradeció aquella buena acción , sin mas que decir

Ella le beso los labios, él le correspondió al instante

Lamento, lo que te dije esta mañana... solo que quería festejar esta fecha, la considere especial.

Me alegra Ed y no se si perdonarte o no depende lo que diga mi bebe

Ambos miraron a su hijo, él le coloco una figura de piedra en la tumba de su abuelo, como la que Edward y Alphonse le hicieron una vez a su madre.

-Abeo hoemhe -repitió el bebé al reconocer la tumba de su abuelo

Ambos se acercaron a él y se sentaron frente a las dos tumbas:

El pequeño abrazo a su papá y le dijo con algo de dificultad a Edward - feiciaes papí

El mayor solo lo abrazo y aproximo a su lado, de verdad que estaba contento; había sido un muy buen día del padre

Pero le faltaba algo, a conciencia de Winry entonces ella tomo su cara y lo miro a los ojos contenta

Te amo

Él se sonrojo pero no se quedo atrás - Yo a ti más- respondio

El reto comenzó para concluir rápidamente- no yo más- de parte de los dos

Él tomo su mentón y la beso, ella no se quedo atrás, pues luego de aquel día era de esperarse que se perdonaran y alegraran uno por el otro.

Al concluir ese beso ella le susurro en el oído

-Ed tengo algo que decirte—dijo coquetamente sonrojándolo

El volteo a verla atento – dime Winry—

-estoy embarazada—y tomo su mano para aproximarla a su vientre que aun no estaba abultado

Se sonrojo y se alegró a la vez era una noticia de verdad importante

-Te amo Winry,- le repitió mientras le besaba el cachete y abrazaba, para que finalmente el menor formara parte de ese abrazo.

-Espero ser un buen padre Winry- le dijo a su esposa

-No espero que lo seas, porque ya lo eres.- cocluyo para sacarle una sonrisa aun mas grande que la anterior.

FIN

Aquí concluye mi primer one-shot , que emotiva me puse en el momento de escribirlo , bueno se lo quiero dedicar a todos los papás sobre todo a el mio ; iba para la ocasión y en agradecimiento por todo lo que hacen por nuestra felicidad , mas por que considero que mi papá tiene algo de parecido con Ed bueno no de guapo o no , mas bien que es algo rencoroso y serio y en este one-shot reflejo esos aspectos , así que lo admito me puse a llorar cuando lo escribí T.T

Espero les allá gustado y si apenas lo van a leer disfrútenlo y disfruten a sus papás el día de hoy

Muchas felicidades

Hasta la otra sayonara, ahora que estoy de vuelta con ganas de mi examen… ya nada me detiene …la loca de las letras regreso ,kyaaaaa sugoiiii

Atte. : Luna de Elric


End file.
